


Elastic Heart - Fanvid

by JoCarthage



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to make something to talk about Furiosa and her resilience in the face of violence, and Angharad, Cheedo, Toast, Capable and The Dag’s resilience. I was writing fanfiction about it, but that wasn’t getting it how I wanted. Mad Max is a visual story in a visual medium and filtering it through text was forcing me to drop some of the subtlety and depth of the movie. So here is me, trying to get to that depth with the help of one Sia and her "Electric Heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic Heart - Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanvid and it’s based only on material from the trailers and featurettes. Enjoy and comments are love! Also, if anyone has a request for a song they think would make for a good vid, I would love the inspiration.

[Here is the video on my tumblr](http://jocarthage.tumblr.com/post/119666469747/this-is-my-first-fanvid-and-its-based-only-on).


End file.
